Maybe Fury is Right
by maveisher
Summary: The Avengers are a team! They help save the world together! They punch bad guys in the face with their awesomeness! However, they do not hang out together. It is simply not done. Unless of course they do; and it is during such times when certain people find themselves feeling things that would definitely be laughed at if verbalized.
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Coulson just called, we need to go." Steve Rodgers had thrown open the door with far greater force than he had meant to, and winced when it slammed against the unsuspecting wall behind it.

"Well, I guess we better suit up then." Tony Stark quickly jumped off of his sleek couch which Steve honestly wasn't sure how he had managed to get into his temporary S.H.I.E.L.D apartment, and followed him down the hallway to the dimly lit steel room that held their armor.

Tony was lucky, all he had to do to "suit up" was push a button, and the suit came to him. Steve, on the other hand, had a less technologically advanced outfit. It required stripping down to nothing but a pair of boxers and an undershirt, and then putting on an elastic suit that wasn't exactly easy to get into quickly. That was why he would usually wear parts of it around, making an emergency easier. This time he hadn't been at all prepared though, the entirety of his impossibly difficult costume was hanging on that wall. Then again, he thought it would've been a bit uncomfortable if he had worn it to bed.

"Let's go Cap." Tony whined impatiently, his voice muffled by the newly placed helmet on his head. Steve put his last arm through, quickly grabbed his helmet, and started running down the hall to the main deck he had been told to go to, with Tony following quickly behind.

As the two of them sped down the hallway they ran into Clint and Natasha, coming towards them and turning into the next hallway with them.

"Do you know what it's about?" Steve asked Nat, his helmet still clenched in his hand instead of on his head. She continued to looking forward as she kept in pace with his speed walk.

"No. I'm assuming you don't either, then?" Her words were clipped and precise as always.

"No, we do. We just wanted to quiz you first, and you failed." Tony kept his voice even, not even a smile detectable in his tone. He had sarcasm down to a tee.

"No, we don't." Steve responded simply, not taking much notice on Tony's comment. His mind was on far more important things like figuring out possible scenarios as to what they could be facing, and finding possible game plans to match such problems.

They hit the meeting point rather quickly with Steve leading them in first. They were faced by Coulson and Fury, both of their arms crossed looking rather intimidating. Seconds later Thor came in from the other side of the room, quickly walking over to stand beside the rest of his team. All of them stood silently staring at the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents for a good minute. All of them came to realize that they were waiting for one very important member of their team.

"Where's Mr. Banner?" Coulson asked exasperated. The tension was broken and everyone looked to each other for the answer, none of them knowing.

"The son of Banner was sleeping when I passed by his room, I assumed you had contacted him to assemble as well." Thor boomed amidst the silent wondering. Fury sighed deeply and put his hand to his forehead. "Mark test number one as a fail, Coulson."

"Woh, wait, test?" Clint asked sounded a bit aggravated.

"Number one?" Tony added in exhausted.

Coulson took a pen from his jacket pocket and a clipboard that was sitting on the table next to him.

"Wait, what exactly was this test?" Steve asked more serious than he needed to be, but this was his team, it was his job to make sure they passed every test because when it mattered, it would need to be a pass. There would be no second chances during the real thing.

Coulson paused before his pen hit the paper and automatically answered Steve's question, "We wanted you to all work together and make sure the rest of your team was on the same page as you instead of just worrying about yourself. So we only contacted three of you, hoping you would gather the rest of the kids on your own." Steve nodded and looked down at his feet looking as if he was trying to determine the meaning of life.

"Oh come on, you know the only one who does stuff like that is Steve." Tony whined to Coulson who had proceeded to check off the fail box on his paper. "And apparently one of these two." He looked over to Natasha and Clint, who both turned a bit pink. "No never mind, obviously that wasn't the reason they're both here. So see, just Steve."

"That was the point of this test Tony," Fury started, sounding horribly aggravated, "all of you should do that, not just Steve."

"But you're going to contact all of us when it's a real problem anyway, so what's the point?" Natasha put in after him. Everyone mumbled their agreements.

"What if one of your phones aren't working, or your completely asleep so you don't even hear it go off in the first place, or you're hurt, or in the process of being hurt–" Coulson was cut off by Fury, "The point is, there's always a chance that someone didn't get the call." Everyone got quite then. They all knew that the two agents were right; most of them just didn't want to admit it.

"I am very much sorry my friends," Thor said a bit quieter than normal, "it is my fault we have failed this most important test."

"It's fine Thor, you didn't know." Steve reassured him, giving him a small smile even though he looked more disappointed in himself than anything else.

"Well, you all better get back to doing whatever the hell it is you do when you're not saving the world." Fury said, turning around shaking his head and leaving the room. Coulson followed closely behind him like a little puppy dog and everyone let out the breath they had been holding as soon as they were gone.

"Well that's just great. It's four thirty in the morning and there is no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now." Tony huffed, having taken off his helmet.

"You weren't even sleeping when I came to get you." Steve pointed out a bit confused.

"Yeah, but I was about to go to bed. Now I won't even be able to do that."He crossed his arms over his chest and the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Hey Steve, don't look so beat up about this. It's not your fault." Clint tried to comfort him, casually placing a hand on his shoulder. Everyone subconsciously looked to Thor as he said it, but Thor didn't seem to notice. Steve shrugged off his hand and looked up at them all, taking his time to make eye contact with all of them.

"It's my job to make sure we're all together, if this had been real we would have been down one very important member." He furrowed his eyebrows and flicked his eyes back down to the ground.

"Seriously, Steve, let it go. It won't happen again." Tony said to the surprise of everyone, the emotion clear on all of their faces. "What? I can be sensitive. It's one of my many wonderful qualities." He threw his nose up in the air and everyone rolled their eyes at him once again.

"You're right, it won't happen again." Steve nodded almost to himself and looked back up to his team all standing around him. Natasha gave him a small smile, "See, we'll be fine. Now come on. Let's figure out something to do since none of us are going back to bed." Everyone agreed with her loudly and started filing out the room.

"I will go awaken the son of Banner!" Thor called from behind the group, turning and leaving out the door he came.

Clint shook his head as they made their way out into the hallway, "I don't know how much Bruce is going to like that."

Tony shrugged, "As long as he doesn't turn into his wonderfully green alter ego we'll be fine." He said casually.

"Not funny." Natasha scolded.

"Whatever, mom." Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"She's right Tony, not funny." Steve added in after.

"Well of course you don't think so; you have a horrible sense of humor." He stated simply. It got a bit quiet after that, no one really sure what to say. None of them really hung around each other when it wasn't needed. Of course Fury and Coulson always scolded them about this, saying they needed to bond so they would work better as a team. Everyone basically ignored that wish, so it was strange that all of them had suddenly agreed to hang out now. Maybe it was because they were all too tired to try and defy the orders of their employers, or maybe it was just because they all genuinely wanted to. Either way, they were all headed down to the "hang out room" (minus Banner and Thor) Fury had insisted be available to them, enclosed in horribly awkward silence. None of them had actually been inside of it before because, well, they had their own rooms to be in so they were all a bit surprised when they opened the metal door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well damn." Clint said as he walked into the room followed by the other three Avengers. Fury had definitely out done himself. It looked like there was more than enough for each of them to enjoy somehow fit into one room.

Natasha walked out in front of Clint and made her way over to a small shooting range that had managed to be fit in the far left corner of the ridiculously large room. Tony shuffled awe struck to the little lab they had somehow put in on the right wall, finding that the machinery he had in his own lab back home was installed to help remove his suit. Clint ran over to the shooting range with Natasha, finding a wonderful bow and targets already set out as if waiting for him. As for Steve, he looked around the room trying to find something of interest to him and saw shoved in the back right corner barely visible past the lab, a desk with a sketchbook and pencils seated right next to one of the only windows in the room. He smiled to himself and made his way over to it, carefully sitting down in the school-like chair.

Whoever had filled this room with all of its wonders had neatly placed professional drawing pencils in a line at the top of the desk in order of darkness. The shenanigans of this morning were all forgotten as he chose one and opened the rough black cover of the book to its first crisp page. He looked out the window and found that while the placing was a nice thought, there wasn't much outside that could be drawn. For some reason clouds just didn't appeal to him too much. He continued looking around him and found that the only real thing he had a good view of was Tony working in the lab that sat directly in front of him. He figured it would be a challenge considering he kept moving around, so he took it on and began scratching away at the paper.

Minutes passed and eventually Bruce and Thor came through the door, the same looks on their faces that had most definitely been on the others when they had first walked in. Bruce, of course, made his way over to Tony, his mouth still open a bit. Thor found what appeared to be a cabinet full of different weapons stored right next to where Clint and Natasha were spending their time and gave each a turn at smashing into a dummy that was set up a bit away from it all.

They all stayed there for a good hour or two, much more content than they had anticipated. Even though none of them were necessarily being social with each other, they all still felt connected somehow just by being in the same room. Obviously Fury's "hang out room" had served its purpose.

When it neared seven in the morning they all slowly stopped what they were doing, not really aware of what time it was, just knowing they were all hungry. Clint and Nat stopped first, making their way over to Tony and Bruce who were still working, although a bit less enthusiastically. Nat wandered back towards Steve, her interest not captured by the science dweebs at work. She carefully looked past the equipment and got a look at the drawing he was putting the finishing touches on.

"That's really good." She said to him, rather surprised. On the desk in front of him was a sketchbook with a first page that had been filled by a working Tony Stark. A very realistic working Tony Stark. Steve's head shot up at the sound of her voice, his cheeks a bit pink.

"Thank you." He answered her compliment a bit uncomfortably.

"What?" Clint asked his head turning towards her at the sound of the praise. He walked up from behind her, trying to look over her shoulder at what it was she was so impressed with. He saw Steve's drawing and his eyes got a bit wide. "Woh." He looked over at Tony, at the drawing, and then back up to Tony, "That _is_ good." Steve felt his face getting redder. "Guys come here, look at this." He beckoned the rest of the team over. Thor got there first and Clint took the sketch from off of the desk and handed it to him. Steve fiddled with his hands and looked down as Thor commented how "the strange midgaurdian activity was a very accurate representation of the man of iron".

The book was handed to Bruce next as he came out of the small lab and over to the group gathered around Steve and his desk. He just raised his eyebrows, nodded his head and called still looking at it, "Tony, come here. You gotta see this."

Tony came out, brushing his hands off on his tattered jeans and taping on his arc reactor. Everyone stared at him expectantly as Bruce handed him the drawing. Steve continued to stare down at the desk, rather embarrassed at all the attention he was getting. It was just a drawing, of course he had to admit it was one of his better ones, but still.

"Huh," was all he said at first, still examining it as if looking for something to be offended by, "I assume this isn't yours, right Clint?" He looked up to the assassin who just rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Steve's." he answered as if Tony had asked what the answer to two plus two was. Tony looked back to the drawing and then at Steve, who was trying as hard as he could to look everywhere but at Tony.

"Pretty good Cap," He said, throwing the book back onto the desk Steve was still seated at, "You even managed to capture my charismatic charm." He flashed him a grin and turned towards the door, "Now who wants food?" The rest of the group agreed hungrily and filed out behind him, headed for the kitchen. Steve sat for a moment more, letting out a small sigh and closing the sketchbook so his drawing was no longer visible. He considered taking it with him, but figured it was better in here where he could use it again if they came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So first of all, thank you all so much for the favorites and alerts :D and to the one reviewer XD I'm honestly just making this story up as I go along so I hope it doesn't sound too crappy. Also, sorry for taking forever to update I'm really bad at keeping up with things but the more people who review and favorite the more likely I am to write faster 'cause I know how it feels to wait for a fanfiction to update. So anyway, I do not own the Avengers or any of the setting or anything just the story. That goes for my two previous chapters too, I forgot to put that in them. OH WELL. Enjoy!

He found the rest of the team in the kitchen as they pulled open cabinets and searched desperately for something they didn't need to put effort into making. Steve followed their lead finding a box of Golden Grahams and a metal bowl. He searched all the drawers for a spoon and finally found one, preparing to go on a search for the milk. Luckily Tony had already taken it out to use for his coffee.

"Can I have that when you're done?" He asked a bit quietly, still not looking Tony in the eye. He wasn't sure why, he had just been rather embarrassed about the whole "drawing Tony without him knowing" thing. Of course the situation had only become embarrassing when people actually _saw_ the drawing. He wouldn't have thought anything of it if they all hadn't seen it.

"Sure thing." He capped the gallon and handed it over to a blushing Steve. Tony laughed a little at the uncomfortable expression on his face. "I really don't care that you drew me Rogers. I'm kind of flattered, actually." Steve just nodded and placed milk back on the table when he was done. He turned away from Tony, "Seriously, Steve, stop acting like we had gay sex." He called as he walked over to the counter with his bowl of cereal. Tony heard Clint snickering behind him and turned around to face him. He sipped his coffee with eyebrows raised.

"It was just funny 'cause that's exactly how he's acting, like, it was a good comparison…" Clint tried to explain, his smile slowly fading from his face. Tony rolled his eyes while still drinking his coffee not being able to believe this was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best assassins.

"Just walk away, Clint." Natasha sighed as she passed in between the two of them, a mug held firmly in both her hands. Clint pouted like a child before following her over to the living room with a couple of granola bars held in his hands. Tony continued leaning against the counter and sipped his coffee quietly as he watched the rest of the team follow their lead and head over to the couches in the next room over, food in tow.

He watched as Thor sat down on the other side of Clint, a box of poptarts clutched protectively to his chest, Bruce stood awkwardly to the side of Natasha eating what looked to be a microwave Jimmy Dean breakfast sandwich, and Steve stood behind them all holding the bowl close to his face and looking like he was having a bit of difficulty getting the cereal into his mouth. Tony laughed to himself, Steve was adorable. Wait, Steve was what? Certainly not adorable, nope, Tony definitely hadn't thought that. Steve was his friend. Well, kind of. They didn't exactly get along very well most of the time. Actually, the only one of his team members Tony really did ever get along with was Bruce. Sure occasionally he would poke fun at Clint for being so obviously in love with Natasha, or Steve for having absolutely no knowledge of modern technology, or Thor for speaking like he was from the sixteenth century, but that wasn't really getting along. That was just Tony making good conversation. He sighed and stood up straight, shuffling his way over to the couch having long forgotten his small slip up about Steve.

"I just always get Doctor Who and House confused!" Natasha said exasperated. Clint looked disgusted with her, a half eaten granola bar stopped on its way to his mouth.

"Doctor Who is about a time travelling alien who saves Earth all the time, and House is just about some stupid hospital! How can you get them confused?" He threw his hands up and then took a bite angrily from his breakfast.

"Because they're both about Doctors!" she said as though this should be obvious.

"THE DOCTOR IS HIS NAME!" Clint shouted at her.

"Technically that's not his name; no one knows his name except maybe River Song. I'm still trying to decide whether that's just what Moffat wants us to think or not." Tony said as he came to stand on the side of the couch near Thor.

"Well you know what I mean; he's not a medical Doctor like House." Clint replied a bit calmer than he had been before. Tony shrugged and finished off the last of his coffee, placing the empty mug on the small table pushed against the arm of the black couch.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Tony asked when everyone had gotten quiet. They all looked around the room uncomfortably. What were they going to do? Now that Fury's room had worn out its novelty there was really no where for them to go, no place for them to be all together as a team. Unless of course they actually /did/ something together.

"Well," Steve said a bit unsure of himself, "There's this movie I've been wanting to go see." He looked around at his team members hopefully. In all truth he hadn't wanted to see it that much, he just wanted his team to stay together for once, to do something as a group. Unlike the others he thought Coulson and Fury's suggestions of team bonding was a good idea. Bruce eyed him wearily, Natasha looked open to the suggestion, Clint perked up a bit, Thor looked a bit confused, and Tony seemed doubtful.

"Which one?" Tony asked the question that the rest had been about to ask themselves.

"Brave?" Steve knew this was supposed to be a children's movie but it was the only one he really knew that was out in theaters at the time. Besides, it had in fact looked pretty interesting, and since he had awakened in the twenty first century he had been itching to see an animated movie.

"Yes!" Clint's eyes widened and a smile broke across his face. Natasha rolled her eyes, but she too was smiling. Bruce let an amused look come across his face and he nodded his agreement. Thor still looked confused, but smiled all the same. Steve looked to Tony for the final word on the matter and saw him looking at him with a face that read "Are you serious?" Steve gave him his best puppy dog face and Tony made a face at him before nodding his somewhat reluctant permission. Steve smiled and clapped his hands once, everyone turning to look back to him.

"Okay, so what are we driving?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **OKAY. SO! Thank you all so much for the Reviews and Alerts and Favorites :DD It means a lot! And it is also the reason I updated much faster than last time because I realized people are actually reading this jumbley mess thing . So enjoy I guess!

Clint and Natasha had automatically agreed to take what they referred to as their "missions car", Thor had instantly asked to travel with "the man who could get rather large and green", and so that left Steve to ride with Tony in his far too expensive convertible.

"Hop in Cap, let's go." Tony said, slamming his door and starting the strangely quiet engine. Steve opened his door and slid into the sleek passenger's seat, his knees feeling a bit too close to his chest in the low car. Tony pulled out a little too quickly for Steve's liking and continued the unnecessary speed as they made their way onto the highway. The moment they hit the road Tony grabbed for the radio dial and blasted some kind of rock that Steve could feel reverberating through his seat in time with the bass line. He scrunched up his nose a bit to show his dislike, but didn't dare complain aloud. Tony seemed to have caught the small sign of distaste though because he said, "My car, my tunes," And left the subject at that.

Steve watched curiously as the small stretch of countryside flew past them in blurs of green and brown. His eyes started watering as the wind whipped around the car though, so he turned his head down to his feet, blinking rapidly. "Try not to get too emotional on me here, Rogers." Tony chuckled as they hit the edge of the city. Steve didn't respond but continued rubbing his still stinging eyes. "What, are you still being horribly awkward around me?" He asked, flicking his eyes down to the super soldier and then back up to the road. Steve finally raised his head and looked a bit pink in the cheeks, his eyes a little red. Tony wasn't sure whether the color in his cheeks was just from the wind or if he was in fact still acting like he had committed some kind of scandalous crime.

"No." he answered simply, turning his head back to face the windshield. Steve had lied a bit of course, he still had the drawing stuck in his mind, he was just trying to push it out now. It had been ridiculous enough to be flustered about it to begin with, so he was trying his best to control the blush that always tried to creep up his face when Tony and he made eye contact, but it wasn't really something he /could/ control. Of course the only reason his body was reacting that way was because he did in fact care what Tony thought about him despite the fact that he continually tried to convince himself otherwise. He felt that the drawing had made him seem vulnerable, feminine even. He was the leader; he couldn't look vulnerable - especially not to Tony, because he already had little respect for him.

"Lying doesn't suit you, Cap." He said shortly after, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. Then it hit Steve – Tony was enjoying this. He liked seeing him turn red, and mumble responses, and…

"You're loving this!" Steve said feeling a bit hurt. Of course there was no real reason for him to feel like this besides the fact that he had once again over estimated Tony Stark.

"What? No! Your well being and ability to be comfortable in a situation are what's most important to me, sweetie." Tony said laughing and continuing to stare at the road ahead as he made the turn into the movie theater parking lot where the other two cars were already parked. Steve frowned, a small line forming between his eyebrows and Tony started laughing harder as he finally parked the car next to Clint and Natasha's.

"What's so funny?" Clint asked with a distant smile on his face, staring at Tony. Tony just shook his head and continued on towards the theater, everyone following behind him. "Did you guys kiss or something?" He said curiously, turning towards Steve. Steve did his best to look revolted so that the blush that had quickly reached his face wouldn't give anyone a different impression.

"No!" He responded quickly, shoving his hands into his jacket and turning to walk into the cinema. Clint was laughing behind him until he heard a sharp smack and Clint's muffled "Ouch!" – It was no doubt Natasha who had shut him up.

"One ticket for Brave." Steve said to the girl at the window next to the door, feeling only really stupid. She looked up at him and her jawed dropped a bit. She quickly regained her composure however and took the money he was holding out to her and replacing it with a ticket.

"You're – you're Steve Rogers." She said in awe before he could walk away. He smiled politely and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Her face turned horribly red, reaching all the way to her ears as she smiled back at him.

"Oh my gosh, you're so polite." She said in a bit of an undertone, continuing to stare at him with a vacant smile on her face.

"Well, thank you." He said widening his smile a bit, making her look even redder – if that were physically possibly.

"Enjoy the show." Her voice was higher than it had been before and she giggled a bit as he walked away.

Tony walked up to the strawberry blonde girl next, placing his money on the counter. He looked at her and saw her face was close to the color of a tomato, managing to darken further when she met his eyes, the trace of a smile still on her face.

"One for Brave." He said with a sly smile, trying to see how red he could get her.

"S-sure thing." She stuttered taking the money from in front of her and shaking a bit as she handed the ticket back through. "You're Tony Stark right?" She said in a small voice as he continued staring at her.

"Sure am." He said with a wink and she began giggling madly as Clint walked up from behind him rolling his eyes. Tony managed to catch a glimpse of her again before he left, her eyes watering as her face continued to change color. He laughed to himself and pushed the door open, getting hit with the cold air that always seemed necessary in movie theaters. He saw Steve at the concession stand buying popcorn and got in line behind him. He walked away without turning towards Tony, and continued on to the theater where the movie would be starting shortly. Tony rolled his eyes, feeling the gesture was still necessary even if no one was there to see it.

"Medium coke." He said, taking the money out of his wallet. This employee was a boy who looked in his mid-twenties and had a blank expression on his face, making him much less fun than the ticket girl had been. He handed him his drink looking as though he hated his life, taking Tony's money in return.

"Try not to have too much fun." He said over his shoulder, making his way over to theater number nine.

**A/N: **This chapter was probably much more fun for me to write than for you to read considering the ticket girl is me XD True fact: I do really blush that much. I hate it. It's horrible. But yeah, thank you for reading! I thought I was going to actually get through the movie in this chapter but I like keeping them around 1,000 words because it makes my life easy if I don't really feel like writing...


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N:** Once again, thank you all for everything! I love hearing what you guys think about the story! Especially if it made you laugh because that is one of my goals here. I personally love reading a funny but sweet fanfiction and that's what I'm trying to go for except that my continuity is out the window here klsdmclasdkc. My plot lines are usually a lot better I promise.

Tony walked into the darkened theater and saw Steve sitting near the top, munching on his popcorn and looking curiously around at the other people there – mostly small children with their parents. Tony walked into the row and scooted sideways to the seat next to Steve and sat down, placing his drink in the holder to his right.

"Yo." He said simply. Steve turned to look at him with the same innocent expression he had been using to look at the other people in the room. Once he saw that it was Tony, though, his face hardened and he merely nodded his head. "Ouch, Cap." Tony said, trying to sound wounded. Steve pretended not to hear him.

See, what Tony didn't understand was that Steve was not being so quiet and cold towards him since the "I drew you without you knowing" thing because he didn't like him; he was acting this way because he – well he /did/ like him. In what way, Steve wasn't sure, and that was why he was keeping quiet. It wasn't the actual act of observing Tony for the good hour or two that had made him realize – it was the reaction afterwards. Steve had realized that he cared a lot about what Tony thought about him. Not that, that should normally mean anything special, but Steve felt that it somehow did anyway. He couldn't quiet place the /reason/ he cared for Tony's opinion so highly other than, "I just want his respect" and that simply did not explain his feelings well enough. That was when a little voice had started to speak from within him. What if it wasn't just his respect he cared for? What if that wasn't all that he wanted Tony to feel for him? And that was why he was being so distant – so such revelations didn't come to be found true.

But then there were the things that Steve didn't understand. Things like the fact that Tony was trying just as hard as he was to keep his emotions in check. He had quite a different way of going about it than Steve did though. Instead of distancing himself he forced himself closer, testing his feelings and the way he reacted to certain situations. Of course these thoughts that were coming to him now had never occurred to him until the whole "he drew me without me knowing" thing. It wasn't the fact that Steve had stared at him for almost two hours, perfecting every physical part of him; it was the fact that Steve cared so much about what Tony thought about him. At least, that's what he had gotten out of his continual blushing. And that small fact had somehow changed Tony's complete outlook on the out of time man. Suddenly he was less distant and more vulnerable; he was less a soldier and more a human. Instead of making snide comments about his ignorance, he wanted to sit down and explain everything to him. Instead of making insensitive innuendoes, he wanted to hear him talk about how much it hurt to lose Peggy. It was a bit sickening in Tony's opinion, but there was no way to deny that his thoughts of Captain America had greatly changed.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Clint said frantically next to Tony, efficiently shutting up Natasha and Bruce. The before-movie short that was guaranteed with every Pixar movie started and Steve couldn't help but find himself smiling. The animation turned out to be much better than he had hoped and he could hardly believe people had taken the time to create all of this – of course now they had the help of computers, but still. He suddenly wondered that if he had just been born in this century and he hadn't been genetically enhanced – if there had been no war for him to serve – if he would've been able to make things like this. His mind wandered from the plot of the movie and soon he was only paying attention to the detail, the movement that looked so natural, the way they made the drawings seem so human, and then the movie was over.

"That was so cool." Clint said as the credits started his eyes wide and a vacant smile plastered to his face. Natasha nodded looking content, and Bruce sat next to her looking the same as he had when they had walked in. Thor, on the other hand, had tears streaming down his face. He sniffed and everyone looked over at him, trying not to laugh.

"You okay, buddy?" Tony asked him, a wide smile on his face.

"Your moving pictures tell such beautiful stories." He said, whipping his eyes and sniffing once more. Clint tried to hide his laughter by starting into a coughing fit, but it didn't work to well as he started to laugh harder. Natasha gave in shortly after, and everyone else gave up. The whole row (minus Thor) was now in stitches, grabbing onto the seats in front of them and holding their sides.

"Alright, I think we better leave." Bruce said between laughs. People were starting to turn around and give them dirty looks despite the fact that the movie was already over. Thor stood up first as he was at the end of the row, still looking a bit emotional. The rest followed out into the main part of the cinema and then out to their several vehicles.

"Well, see you guys back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Clint said with a smile still on his face, saluting them. "I can't believe he was crying." Clint said as he started his car, breaking into a fit of laughter again. Natasha just rolled her eyes at him as they pulled out and back onto the road.

"After you, Cap." Tony said, opening the passenger door for Steve. Steve looked at him skeptically and then took the door from him with a nod of his head, slamming it closed as he slid into his seat. Tony winced at the sound of the door and made his way back over to the driver's seat, being as gentle as he could with his own door.

**A/N:** YEAH. So I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and once again, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. I'm not quite sure how this is going to end yet either but I don't think I have any more than three chapters to go, possibly less so STAY TUNED.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I apologize largely in advance for the fact that 1) This is really late 2) It's also really short 'cause I'm a lazy ass mother trucker and I only have one more chapter after this and I wanted seven. I REALLY AM SORRY I PROMISE. And thanks for reviews and favorites and alerts I love hearing what people think of this :D

The beginning of the ride back to S.H.I.E.L.D was nearly as awkward and quiet as the ride to the theater and Tony just didn't think that was acceptable.

"So Cap, what did you think about the movie?" Tony finally decided to ask as it was the only thing he could think of besides, "So Cap, what do you think about me?" Damn his thoughts and their refusal to be swayed.

"I really liked the animation." Steve said in the most sincere voice he had used with Tony all day. He continued on, "They just made everything seem so /human/, even the scenery was so /realistic/." He had a small smile on his face and was staring out the windshield. Tony stared at him for a second before he realized he was the one driving the car and therefore could not afford to currently stare at Steve.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He said simply, his eyes barley seeing the road in front of him as his mind was miles away from driving. He suddenly noticed that the music was still blasting through his radio, and he decided to turn the dial, changing it instead to a softer song that was just a singer accompanied by a guitar and although it wasn't much his taste, he left it on.

"You didn't have to do that." Steve said politely, though Tony could tell he was very thankful for it. Tony just shrugged.

"That's my one good deed of the day." He told him with a smirk and Steve laughed, turning away from the window to actually face Tony.

"I'd hate to think you wasted it on me." He said still smiling. Tony smiled back at him, quickly turning back to face the road as he made the turn into their temporary residence. He pulled into the same parking space he had originally been parked in and shut off the engine, but his radio continued going as it didn't turn off until the first door was open.

"Thanks for the ride." Steve said far less awkwardly than he would've this morning and gave Tony a small smile, beginning to open his door and effectively shutting off the radio.

"Wait, do you wanna – do something?" Tony said suddenly despite his mind screaming at him to say anything but that. Well, nearly anything but that. Steve turned back towards him with an amused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked skeptically, closing his door once again. Tony felt himself turn red, he had no idea what he meant, he just didn't want Steve to leave quiet yet. Maybe pushing himself closer to get a grasp on his feelings wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Uhm, I don't know." He said honestly, laughing nervously. Steve smiled at him, "Okay."

**A/N:** I told you it was really short. It's not even five hundred words, I am so sorry. I will update this tomorrow though with the last chapter. Thank you for everything :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, I had a lot to do . I figured I needed to write it today though because I'm leaving for camp tomorrow and yeah... This is the LAST CHAPTER though so YEAS. I have never finished anything.

"Wait, really?" Tony asked despite himself. Steve just continued to smile at him as he closed his door once again. Tony made a face at the steering wheel that said something like "whatever bro, cool" and started the ignition.

"Hey, where are you going?" They heard Clint call over to them from his and Natasha's newly parked car.

"Out." Tony called back. There was no missing Clint's laugh and his yell of "GAAAY," as they quickly drove past him.

"So where d'ya wanna go?" Tony asked as they hit the road once more, the radio still playing some soft song. Steve was once again looking ahead into the windshield, only this time his eyes were a little warmer.

"I don't know. Is there anywhere we can just, walk?" He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tony snorted, "Walk? You just wanna walk? That is kinda gay, Cap." But he turned to him with a smile before quickly looking back to the road, "I think there's a lake or something down here with a path."

Steve felt himself turning red before responding, "That's fine." They drove in silence, unless you counted the radio, then they drove in silence with the radio playing. Unluckily for Steve it was playing some sappy song and he felt his insides squirming, his face still burning. Acting on the way he felt, he was pretty sure, was even more awkward than acting like the feelings didn't exist.

Tony felt much the same as Steve at that point. The radio was singing something about "I'll wait for you till kingdom comes" and he felt his stomach knotting and twisting with every stupid promise the singer made to wait for whoever it was they were singing to. He continued to drive realizing that this lake he had spoken of was much too close for his liking, but he pulled in all the same and turned the car off. He quickly clicked open his door so the music would stop and for a moment treasured the silence. Steve opened his door as well, actually getting out of the car and standing next to it with his hands uncomfortably shoved into his jacket pockets. Tony followed his lead and began down the path that led around the lake, not bothering to check if Steve was following.

"So why did you wanna go somewhere?" Steve asked from right beside him. Tony felt himself jump a little and quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, well, we never really got along and you seemed in a good mood so I thought we should just bond before we turned against each other again." He answered smoothly, shrugging his shoulders. Steve just nodded, looking out over the lake.

"Why did you say okay?" Tony asked a short while later. Steve's cheeks turned a bit pink and he continued to look at the lake as he answered.

"I figured I'd go along with one of your ideas for once." He gave Tony a small smile and then looked to the ground as he walked, his hands still shoved in his pockets. His mind was screaming at him to say something, but his stomach was squirming too much for him to be able to get it out. Finally a mixture of what he was thinking came out and he regretted it shortly after, "So, this isn't like, a date, right? 'Cause that would be kinda weird."

Tony felt his own cheeks burning now and gave a small laugh, "No." he answered simply. He couldn't help but feel that Steve had meant to get a different point across, so Tony continued. "You know what else would be kinda weird?" his brain screamed at him not to, but he couldn't resist, it was all set up so perfectly. It was like some stupid romantic comedy.

"What?" Steve asked skeptically, turning towards him. Tony stopped walking and so did Steve, looking a bit confused. Then Tony kissed him and Steve felt his eyebrows shoot up as he kissed him back, his hands making their way to his waist.

"I don't know, that wasn't that weird." Steve said with a laugh as they broke away.

"Yeah, I guess not." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in towards him again.

"You guys were gone for like, two hours." Clint whined as they walked into the sort of living room, "Does it really take that long to have sex?"

"Seriously, Clint?" Steve raised his eyebrow at him and continued, "You know I don't put out on the first date."

**A/N:** That was really awkward for me to write, but I hope it wasn't awkward for you to read. Thank you for reading this whole horrible story :D


End file.
